Learning to listen
by jaytan
Summary: A day in the life of Paul and Bella.


***I think I've developed a new obsession with Twilight, not the book or movie but this fanfic world of Twilight…God help us all.**

**On that note, I am a lover of Bella/Paul or actually anyone who is not Bella/Jacob or Bella/Edward really, that is beyond tired to me soo here is a look at some Paul and Bella because if I could be in anyone of the packs mind it would be his…or Seth, because his mind would probably be filled with the most adorable things but on with the story or whatever.**

PPOV

"Paul! Get your ass out of bed right now, you've got a meeting to go to Sam's called five times already, didn't you hear the alarm going off? Can you not hear your god damned phone ringing off the bloody hook, Jesus Christ Paul, seriously get the fuck up!" It was moments like this where I couldn't imagine my life without my sweet, sweet Bella. I smiled into the pillow thinking of ways to shut her up because she was still talking, well actually yelling at me while pacing the room and hitting me every time she got close enough. I waited until I could hear her move again and once she got close enough I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with me. "What the fuck are you doing! Get up now!" I laughed at her, she was definitely made for me, who would have thought that Isabella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan aka the most boring man in all of Forks or maybe even in the state of Washington, had that kind of mouth on her? Oh I knew exactly what kind of mouth she had on her. Oh shit she's still yelling at me, why she does it, I don't know. She knows very well that I can't concentrate when she screams at me like this. Yea I might be fucked up but she's just as bad, she wouldn't get me off for nothing, she likes it too. We are perfect for each other it was sort of scary sometimes, seriously. "Are you even fucking listening to me!" I laughed and shook my head. "Nope and I am not even sorry babe, you _know_ exactly what you're doing to me so why don't you just come here and scream at me from here" I patted my lap knowing it would fire her up, she glared at me and walked out of the room. Of course she would be back, this was our game, she yelled, screamed, and sometimes she hit, while I smiled at her, ignored her and took every opportunity to work her up and she would leave, come back and we would fuck until all was right in the world again.

Or she was seriously choked and I fucked up somehow, I jumped up and grabbed my cell, looked at the date. "FUCK! Shit Fuck!" No she was really fucking mad and I was definitely not going to be able get out of this easily. It was our anniversary, five, honestly five years and I still cant remember! I was screwed. I finally worked up the courage, yea it takes fucking courage to walk up to your psychotic wife and say happy anniversary, while she stood in the kitchen surrounded by weapons. Yes knives are weapons, I know because not once but twice she's stabbed me, thank god for my super speedy healing abilities. I lived, she eventually cried and apologized for trying to kill me, we made up and life went on. That was our first anniversary, the second she wasn't so forgiving. I didn't forget again, not until today. I had to call Sam, had to get out of here before she sliced me up or something. "Look, Bella I'm sorry I forgot but I promise I will make it up to you okay?" she was still glaring at me, if looks could kill, well I might as well be buried and long forgotten by now. Finally her shoulders slumped and she nodded at me before walking into the front room, not saying a word, I was so screwed.

When I got to Sam and Emily's happy home, how the fuck they managed to keep shit so merry all the time was beyond me, but I got there and only Emily was there. "What's up Paul, everything okay?" I looked at her, Emily was probably the only person I ever talked to willingly apart from Bella of course. I sighed and told her about Bella and our anniversary and she laughed. Why was she laughing at me? I loved the woman like a…sister or something but her laughing at me was sort of pissing me off. "I am not laughing at you Paul, I just think you are over reacting, Bella is upset but she will get over it, at least you remembered on your own and hey I've still got the gift you told me to hide." Oh shit! I forgot all about that, THANK YOU EMILY! And thank whatever the hell compelled me to think ahead like that, maybe god? sure, thank you god. I grabbed the small box from her hand and ran back home, I was so whipped. I know I made fun of the guys for the way they acted around their women but I was probably worse than half those fuckers.

I practically pulled the door off the hinges trying to get into the house. I could hear Bella grumbling at me to "Have some fucking patience jeez!" she opened the door and her glare was back and icier than ever, it was usually hot but at this very moment when she was actually really truly pissed, it was scary. I shrank back a bit before I pulled the box from my pocket and held it out to her. She looked at it like it would explode if she touched it, god was I that bad? I chuckled…of course I was. "Well are you gonna just stand there and stare at it all day or you going to open it?" She crossed her arms and stared between the box and me for a moment, I was starting to lose my patience. "Just take the fucking box Bella" she yanked it from my hands and opened it, still mad at me. When she opened it I don't think I could have prepared myself for her reaction, she literally pulled out the neckace, thrust the empty box at me and slammed the door in my face.

I stood there like an idiot, at a loss for words staring at the door What the fuck just happened. I must have stood there for a few minutes, completely shocked. I finally regained my senses and threw the door open, slamming it shut behind me and started doing what any man in my situation would have done, or maybe just what I would have done, I tore shit up. I was still short tempered, a beast that even my Bella couldn't always tame. "BELLA! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!" I could hear her crying upstairs from our bedroom. I finally calmed myself down enough to look around. Shit. I broke my fucking TV and recliner, of course even an angry Paul knew better than to touch anything that belonged to Bella. She finally came out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs wiping at her face angrily. So I was the biggest prick alive, yep. Forgot our anniversary, gave her a gift which she obviously hated, tore shit up and yelled at her.

"Sorry I guess I lost my temper…" I watched her as she assessed the damage I caused, she turned around and I noticed she was wearing the necklace, so maybe she didn't hate the present and she hadn't stabbed me today what the hell was going on with her? I finally really looked at her, her hand was placed on her stomach, then I heard it. That tiny quick beating, I just stood there and stared at her stomach, she was pregnant. I was going to be a dad and holy shit. She watched as my legs gave out from under me, of course I was happy but shocked as all hell. we had been trying for a while(try 3 fucking years) and for some reason something so simple became complicated and I watched her hopes slip further and further away. I finally came to my senses and walked over to her, pulling her tightly to me. "We're having a baby?" she held onto me as tightly as her tiny arms would allow, when she looked up at me with those eyes of hers I lost myself. "Yes, we're finally going to have our baby!" she cried and I held her, today's events no longer mattered, we would still be Bella and Paul we were 'passionate' like that. But this moment as I held my wife in my arms and listened to the steady heartbeat of our child in her body, I decided I would need to start listening, not to everyone or everything but the important people, like my wife and important things like my conscience…or maybe just my wife.

***Awww…I love them so very much, I wanted to give it a try and I could definitely see Paul bringing out that side of Bella, why did Stephanie Meyer not write an epic love story about these two? Probably because it wouldn't have been appropriate for teenage girls or something. Oh well I guess you can let me know your thoughts on this story if you'd like, I do appreciate it but I won't force it out of you :)  
**


End file.
